


Losing Hope

by MoonyStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First work - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Subtle Mention of Rape, heed the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyStars/pseuds/MoonyStars
Summary: She could still feel the cursed blade that the fucking bitch used to write on her -again-.
Kudos: 1





	Losing Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All work you may recognize belongs to J.K Rowling.  
> 
> 
> Heed The Warnings | Rated M Just To Be Safe

Why, why did this have to happen to her? Why her, why not someone else - no, no, no, stop that thought right there. What she's currently going through, she doesn't wish it on anybody, not even her worst enemy.

The torture was ongoing, it never stopped, they came to mock her - to show her she was nothing. She believes - _knows_ \- that her friends will come for her, to save her from this pit of hell and misery though it would be too late by then.

She could still feel the cursed blade that the fucking bitch used to write on her - _again_. She swears to Merlin, that the crazy witch had a thing for blades, that or she just loves using them on just her then again she is a mudblood. 

She was slipping, she knew, into the darkness. She could stop all of this, all the tormenting pain, the humiliation that she felt when she was first brought here when she was stripped bare when they used their dirty, disgusting, and oh so filthy hands on her, touching her in places she wouldn't let anyone touch. She was violated and insulted and belittled.

So she did, she surrendered to the darkness and started to close her eyes, because she wasn't able to hope anymore, for someone to save her. She was just so tired - after all, she was only a human, a human being just like them, yet was treated beneath them. _She hated it, she hated them._ As she slowly slipped away to her endless slumber, she swore she felt someone's hands picking her up, a familiar voice that kept repeating something along of lines, that they were sorry. She knew they couldn't help her - _fix her_ \- she was completely gone and was never coming back. She had enough of the prejudice she faced since she was eleven when she first entered this new world that already hated her just because of her blood.

She felt numb.

She felt nothing.

It was forlorn, she knew, her ending. She always thought she would die of old age, a calm and peaceful death, not something like this -then again, she never thought she was a witch- her soon to be death was going to have an impact on the Order, she thanked the Gods she made a plan book in which every single thought and next move of theirs was going to be. She had made sure to put several spells around it to make sure only the right people had it in their hands, if not they were going to be hit back by a powerful hex that she had learned in her fifth year while searching through books. 

Her time was ending, soon she would be out of here. Her breaths were coming to a stop and she gently closed her eyes. Her heart stopped beating, and she was gone.

  
"Granger, wake up, please."


End file.
